narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirigakure (Njalm)/Missions
Here is the official Kirigakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Fuyuki, or the leader of one of the four Noble Clans of Kirigakure. Whenever a new Mizukage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Mist Shinobi. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild desert animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between 50.000 and 110.000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150.000 and 200.000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Sunagakure offers a special pass which allows visitors to eat and visit places for free. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between 150.000 and a 1.000.000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Operation: A Bird Without a Name Description: Our intelligence division has reported that Izaya's current bodyguard, Shichirou Chiyo is in possession of a hiden technique which is strikingly similar to the techniques used by one of our own clans. This simply cannot be allowed under any circumstances, for them to possess such a technique would allow them to potentially understand how the talents of our clan works. It's undeniable, Chiyo of the Hidden Cloud must vanish. Because his technique is so similar to that of our clan, it's imperative that you bring him to a hideout in the land of waves, which we will be using as the base of a non-existant criminal syndicate which you will "supposedly" be a part of. There researchers from the clan will meet you, and they'll study his body to learn his secrets. The same of this imaginary group is "Ao", and you will pretend that it is a group that has only recently risen, the land of waves are currently suffering poverty and in such desperate cases, it's not uncommon for illegal organization to blossom, use this knowledge to your advantage. Keep in mind that if you fail, you will most likely die and it will be up to you to hide your tracks so as to not show how the Hidden Mist Village was involved in this. Failure to do so will result in your exile, in order to preserve our reputation. Conditions: You will play the part of agents hired by Ao, originally sent to capture Izaya himself, but that, due to circumstances you'll have to stage on your own, fail to do so and instead opt to capture his bodyguard instead. Make sure that this change of objective is most discreet, do not go for Shichirou immediately, or we might risk some of their clever shinobi figuring out the true goal. In order to ensure that your appearance is as different from that our own shinobi as at all possible I have prepared for the quartermaster to give you new outfits, and he's likewise had the smiths make entirely new types of kunai and shuriken for you. Which you will use in place of your own equipment to make the disguise more fitting, lastly you will obviously not be given forehead protectors. You will take care not to speak unless absolutely necessary, and you're permitted to use any means necessary to complete the mission, as long as you notify me of any special actions after you return. Do not get captured, no matter what, flee, and if that isn't possible, ensure you won't be able to talk. As for how to bring him with you, I've had our poisoners provide a few vials of a powerful venom, this venom, fatal in nature only causes complete bodily paralysis in it's current state, use this to ensure that Shichirou becomes more cooperative. Potential Enemies: Shichirou is a highly acclaimed member of Amegakure, expect to engage in combat with Jōnin-level Rain Ninja. Reward: 140,000,000 Ryō Spec. Ops Missions Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering ones task. Kirigakure's Spec. Ops are the ANBU, Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the Hunter-nin. Each with their own Sort of mission. Unlike previous ranks, there are always a special condition to follow upon completion. Also, certain organizations can only complete certain missions. Meaning they will return to their respective superior. Operation: ''' '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: